1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid reservoir for a tandem master cylinder which is particularly but not exclusively applicable to a vehicle such as an automobile, and more specifically to a fluid reservoir having therein as one unit body a primary chamber to supply hydraulic fluid to a primary side of a tandem master cylinder and a secondary chamber to supply hydraulic fluid to a secondary side of the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a tandem master cylinder or dual master cylinder, there are provided two pistons, primary and secondary, in the same cylinder bore, one behind the other, and each piston has its own fluid reservoir. Accordingly, it is quite natural to provide two fluid reservoirs, one behind the other longitudinally of the cylinder. Such is also the case with a fluid reservoir of a type having, in one unit body, two separate chambers, each for one of two pistons. However, in a fluid reservoir of such a conventional design, the inclination of the master cylinder brings about an undesired difference in fluid level between both chambers because both chambers are spaced longitudinally.